1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a recording device and a recording medium conveying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known recording device conveys a sheet as a recording medium, and records an image on the sheet by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles. The recording device checks ejection of ink from nozzles. In the recording device, a chart is printed on a conveying belt, and a reading portion arranged adjacent to a head reads the chart, so as to detect an ink-ejection failure of nozzles. Herein, the reading member is sealed to prevent foreign substances floating in the device, such as ink mist or paper dust, from adhering to the reading member. Also, the reading member is cleaned to prevent an erroneous detection from occurring due to foreign substances adhering to the reading member.
With the configuration, a mechanism for moving the reading member has to be provided. Thus, the configuration of the device may be complicated.